Semana para dos
by Haqueval Di Vongola
Summary: (Latin Hetalia - Perú y Chile) Una semana es suficiente para dar un pequeño vistazo al romance de dos personas que son totalmente diferentes el uno del otro. Aunque para ellos, toda una vida no les basta para amarse.
1. En cuerpo y alma

¡Hola a todos!

Es la primera vez que publico un fic de Latin Hetalia, y en realidad no planeaba subir éste, pero la semana del PexChi me agarró desprevenida. Se supone que debo escribir un capítulo a diario por toda una semana… Espero poder conseguirlo.

Este fic será una serie de capítulos cortos de Manu y Migue por la semana PeChi.

Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz. Latin Hetalia, Manu y Migue pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. O sea, no soy dueña de nada… sólo del fic.

* * *

Manuel amaba la escritura y se amanecía escribiendo, pues creía que al sentir pasión por algo debía entregarse por completo a ello. Por eso llevaba una semana sin dormir adecuadamente. Se había comprometido con una editorial en terminar de escribir un libro, y aunque aún le quedaba un mes, Manu necesitaba terminarlo ya. Su amor por su trabajo lo llevaba a exigirse, tal vez demasiado.

Eso no era bien visto por los ojos de un peruano. Miguel miraba disimuladamente con preocupación a su novio desde la cama. Al parecer Manuel no dormiría tampoco aquella noche. El peruano frunció el ceño al pensar que dormiría sin abrazar a su chileno otra noche más. ¡Ya estaba harto!, y no sólo porque había sido reemplazado por el nuevo gran amor de Manuel, sino porque la salud de su novio le preocupaba. Manu casi no comía ni dormía. ¡Parecía encantarle la idea de sufrir así!

—Manu… ¿no vendrás a la camita?

—No, Migue. Debo terminar con esto —le responde, sin despegar ni un segundo la mirada de la computadora.

—¡Pero tienes un mes de plazo y ya te falta poco!

—Quiero terminarlo pronto.

—Manu…

—No, y no seas fleto… Duerme.

Miguel no respondió, pero hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por el chileno, sólo se quedó mirando el techo, esperando a que las horas pasasen rápidamente para arrancar a su novio de los brazos inexistentes de su rival. Sólo había pasado una hora y Miguel ya estaba aburrido de hacer nada. Levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la misma imagen que había presenciado en la última semana: su novio escribiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Si tan sólo pudiera lograr que Manu se cuidara apropiadamente. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

—Manu…

—¿Qué ya no te habías dormido, weón?

—No puedo dormir si no estás a mi lado.

—Pero lo has hecho perfectamente por toda esta semana… —soltó Manuel en un suspiro que reflejaba cansancio—. Migue, duerme ya. Si no lo haces, estarás insoportable en la mañana.

—¡No dormiré si tú no lo haces!

—Bueno, como quieras… —se limitó a decir Manuel, volviendo a centrar su concentración en lo que escribía.

Miguel frunció el ceño con la idea de tener que dejar su cómoda y cálida cama, pero todo sea por recuperar a su suave y aún más caliente novio. El peruano caminó sigilosamente hacia el chileno, depositando un suave beso en su nuca cuando llegó a su lado. Manu se estremeció, no sólo por ser besado en una de sus áreas sensibles, sino por la sorpresa. Dejó de escribir y giró para encarar a su novio fastidioso. Manuel frunció levemente el ceño al ver la sonrisa pícara de Miguel ensancharse en su rostro. ¡Acaso el peruano no podía comprender que debía terminar con lo que había empezado antes de dedicarse al ocio!

—¿Qué mierda estás tramando?

—Nada… —le respondió el peruano, ignorando el vocabulario de caballero de su novio—. Sólo quería besarte, ¿no puedo?

—No ahora.

—Hagamos una apuesta, Manu. Si yo logró nuevamente que dejes de escribir, te irás a la cama conmigo —soltó Miguel, riendo levemente al ver que su novio enarcaba una ceja—. A dormir, sólo a dormir, Manu pervertido.

—No jodas. Déjame en paz.

—¿Tienes miedo de no poder resistirte a mi encanto peruano? —dijo el peruano, aguantando las ganas de besar a Manu, pues el chileno estaba sonriendo sarcásticamente. ¡Cómo amaba cuando su novio sonreía así!

—Bien, acepto —respondió Manuel, volviendo a fijar su mirada en la pantalla—. Pero si no lo logras en media hora, regresarás a la cama y dormirás tú solo.

Manuel se sorprendió un poco al no escuchar respuesta alguna por parte de su novio, pero olvidó al instante aquel detalle y continuó con lo que hacía. No pasó más de un minuto, y Manu volvió a sentir un beso suave en su nuca, provocándole un suspiro. Maldito Miguel y sus conocimientos sobre sus zonas sensibles. Aún así, siguió escribiendo.

Cuando Manu sintió una lengua recorrer su cuello, sus manos se movían cada vez más lentamente sobre el teclado, logrando que el cuerpo del chileno temblara por completo. Migue siguió atacando el cuello de su novio, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando en donde sabía que Manuel era más sensible. Deslizó sus manos por el pecho del chileno, colándolas por debajo de su camiseta, y riéndose al escuchar los suspiros de su pareja. Iba a lograrlo a como de lugar. Y es que Miguel ya no creía ser capaz de poder dormir una noche más sin abrazar a su chileno renegón favorito.

Manu, por su parte, luchaba contra sus deseos e intentaba mantener sus dedos pegados a las teclas, pero era imposible no estremecerse cuando las manos de Miguel delineaban su pecho con sensualidad, sólo esperaba que Migue no fuera tan maldito como para tocarlo en…

—¡Ah!, ¡no-no es justo! —logró decir Manuel, tratando de contener sus gemidos.

Migue no contestó, sólo siguió acariciando la entrepierna del chileno y soltó una carcajada cuando ésta empezó a despertar. El peruano agarró todo el pene de su novio con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo, sacándole múltiples gemidos al chileno. Primero despacio, subiendo la velocidad al mismo tiempo que aumentaban los gemidos en la habitación.

Manu ya había dejado de escribir hacía unos minutos, pero Miguel no podía dejarlo sin terminar. ¡Manuel lo mataría!

—Mi-miguel…

El peruano dejó de masturbarlo para cargarlo, llevarlo a la cama y depositarlo allí suavemente. Manuel atrajo el rostro de Miguel para besarlo apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del peruano, comenzando una pequeña batalla por el control de aquel beso. Miguel cortó el contacto para concentrarse en el miembro de Manuel. Llevó sus labios al pene del chileno y comenzó lamiendo el glande, sintiendo el cuerpo de Manuel estremecerse. Miguel lamía y besaba, mientras masajeaba los testículos del chileno, antes de introducir todo el miembro de Manuel en su boca.

Manuel sentía que se correría con tan sólo sentir la calidez de la boca de Miguel en su entrepierna. La intensidad iba en aumento. Manuel agarró a Miguel de los cabellos, sujetándolo con fuerza por la excitación. Esto no hizo más que prender al peruano, que con una de sus manos libres procedió a masturbarse él mismo, sin despegar ni una sola vez los ojos de los del chileno. Después de unos minutos, Manuel terminó corriéndose dentro de la boca del peruano, quien con un poco de esfuerzo tragó todo el semen del chileno.

Miguel volvió a cargar a su novio, pero esta vez para acomodarlo mejor en la cama y arroparlo. Realmente quería tener sexo con Manuel, pero el cuerpo de Manu no soportaría tanto por todo el esfuerzo que el chileno había estado haciendo durante la semana. Manuel se acomodó para que Miguel pudiera meterse junto a él en la cama, cubriéndolo con las sábanas cuando el peruano lo tuvo entre sus brazos.

Permanecieron juntos y en silencio por un par de minutos, sintiendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la calidez de sus pieles y la delicia de tenerse el uno al otro. Miguel dejó su rostro descansando en el pecho del chileno, depositando suaves y cariñosos besos sobre la piel expuesta.

—Manu… —dijo Miguel, levantando levemente la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos que tanto amaba—, te amo.

—Yo también, peruano weón—le respondió Manuel, besándolo con dulzura—. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Migue.

Aquella noche, Miguel pudo dormir perfectamente, pues finalmente tenía a Manuel a su lado. Manu se aferraba a él como si fuera lo más importante en su vida, y ciertamente lo era. Miguel Alejandro Prado era más importante que el libro que escribía, y… al amar con locura al peruano, debía entregarse por completo a él en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

¡Listo!

¡Este es el primer capítulo, nos quedan seis más!

¡Viva el PeChi!


	2. Proposición

Hetalia (Himaruya Hidekaz) y Latin Hetalia (Comunidad y respectivos creadores) no me pertenecen.

* * *

Bien, entendía a la perfección que tenía un novio que se enfadaba con facilidad, pero su curiosidad y molestia habían sido mucho más fuertes que el posible enfado de Manuel.

Había llegado al departamento del chileno muy temprano por la mañana. Manuel guardaba todas sus cosas en cajas ya que se iba a mudar a un lugar más pequeño, pues no tenía dinero para pagar él solo un departamento tan grande y su padre ya no quería pasarle ni un peso. Miguel llegó temprano con la bolsa de pan en mano e ingredientes para preparar un desayuno peruano, se adueñó de la cocina y la inundó de agradables olores. "Limpia lo que ensucies" fue lo que le dijo Manuel a Miguel, y frunció levemente el ceño cuando sólo recibió una risa como respuesta por parte del peruano.

Miguel sirvió alegremente el desayuno, atendiendo y mimando mucho más a Manuel de lo que solía hacer. El peruano tenía algo que proponerle y esperaba que la respuesta de Manu sea un "sí".

— ¿Está rico? —preguntó el peruano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver que Manuel comía con gusto el desayuno.

—Sí, como siempre... —le respondió, levantando la mirada y encontrándose con la gran sonrisa del peruano-. ¿Qué pasó, weón? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de idiota?

—Yo nací con esta cara, Manu... Y estoy de tan buen humor, que ignoraré eso último.

Dicho esto, Migue se levantó de la mesa tarareando una canción y llevó todas las tazas y platos sucios al caño, sorprendiendo a Manuel. Casi siempre, Miguel le respondía sus comentarios mordaces..., ¿qué había pasado con su novio? ¿Acaso Alfred tenía razón y los extraterrestres veraneaban en la Tierra? ¿Y si los extraterrestres habían raptado a Miguel y le lavaron el cerebro? Tras bombardearse él mismo con preguntas, Manu se cacheteó mentalmente. Debía dejar de pensar en tonterías y tratar de descubrir qué le pasaba a su novio.

—Hoy es el gran día... —susurró Miguel. Susurro que fue perfectamente escuchado por Manuel, ya que se encontraba detrás de él.

— ¿Gran día para qué?

—Para... —Era obvio que Miguel estaba intentando inventar algo, pero Manuel quería saber hasta dónde llegaba la imaginación del peruano—, un concierto...

— ¿Un concierto?

—Sí...

— ¿Y esperas que te crea eso?

—Tal vez.

— ¡Miguel Alejandro Prado, exijo que me digas qué te pasa!

— ¡Bien, te diré!, Manu, sólo no te enfades —le respondió el peruano, sin dejar de sonreír—. Déjame terminar de lavar. Espérame en la sala.

Manuel frunció el ceño pero hizo lo dicho por su novio. ¿Qué tan bueno podría ser lo que Miguel quería decirle? Tal vez era bueno para el peruano pero no para él... ¿Acaso Miguel quería terminarle? ¿Tendría Miguel otra relación? Eso explicaría su buen humor... Y es que Miguel tenía la típica sonrisa de los hombres satisfechos tras una larga noche de sexo. ¿Con quién le engañaba? ¿Por culpa de quién Miguel lo dejaría?

Tan metido estaba Manuel en sus cavilaciones, que no se percató de que Miguel ya había terminado de lavar y se acercaba a él, sin sonreír. El peruano parecía estar muy nervioso, y sus nervios iban en aumento al ver a su novio sentado muy serio en el sofá..., ¿y si Manu se negaba? Manuel tembló ligeramente al notar a Miguel sentado a su costado. Tembló por el miedo de perderlo.

—Manu, tengo que decirte algo...

— ¿Qué? —respondió el chileno, tratando de parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

—En realidad... Manu, no te enojes, por favor.

—Mierda...

Manuel maldijo su debilidad, ya que al escuchar la última frase de Miguel, gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Todos sus miedos salieron a flote. Ya lo sabía. Miguel iba a terminar con él. No pudo soportar más y lloró. Lloró porque sabía que alguien tan alegre como Miguel se aburriría de él. Lloró aún más cuando Miguel le preguntó muy preocupado qué le pasaba. Lloró cuando el peruano lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza, intentado callar su llanto.

— ¿Manu, por qué estás llorando? ¿Amor, qué te pasa? —Miguel se separó levemente de Manuel para retirar sus lágrimas del rostro y besar con dulzura sus ojos.

—Perdón..., ¿qué querías decirme?

Se sentía muy mal, no quería dejar de ser querido por Miguel. Manuel lo amaba, y deseaba que Miguel lo amara de igual manera o tal vez más.

—Manu —susurró el peruano, tomando las manos del chileno—, fui a hablar con tu padre.

— ¡¿Qué?!

De todas las cosas que Manuel tenía en mente, que eran muchas, nunca se esperó que el peruano le dijera aquello. ¿Habló con su padre? Sí, habló con aquel que desheredó a Manuel cuando le confesó que le gustaban los hombres... El chileno frunció el ceño al procesar mejor las palabras de Miguel.

— ¿Por qué hablaste con ese hombre?

—Bueno, le reclamé que te haya desheredado y me presenté como tu novio —dijo Miguel, sonriendo nerviosamente—. Llamó a sus matones para sacarme.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Migue! ¡Mi padre es homofóbico!

—Sí, lo sé, pero me molestó ver que te tengas que mudar por no tener suficiente plata.

—No quiero depender más de él, Migue.

—Aunque, gracias a él me enteré de una cosa muy interesante...

El tono burlón de la voz de Miguel lo puso alerta. ¿Qué cosa "interesante" le pudo haber dicho su padre a Miguel? Se sonrojó al tener una idea de lo que el peruano sabía, pero no es como si no lo supiera. Se lo había dicho algunas veces con anterioridad.

—Me dijo que él te había dicho que si terminabas conmigo, te daría todo el dinero que quisieras —comentó Miguel, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Yo...

—Y tú le dijiste que no te importaba su dinero y que me amabas.

—Si-sí, pero tú ya-ya sabías que te-te amo.

— ¡Lo sé! —respondió el peruano, robándole un beso fugaz al chileno—, pero es lindo saber que no tienes miedo de admitirlo frente a otras personas.

— ¿Eso era lo-lo que querías decirme? —pregunta Manuel, tratando de controlar su sonrojo.

—Manu, te amo —dijo Miguel, a unos escasos centímetros del rostro sonrojado del chileno. El peruano rió y besó con picardía la punta de la nariz de su novio—. Quiero vivir aquí contigo.

— ¿Aquí?, pero me voy a mudar, weón.

— ¡Paguemos los dos el alquiler!

—Migue, ¿me estás diciendo que quieres convivir conmigo?

— ¡Sí!

—Estás loco...

Miguel hizo un puchero y abrazó a Manuel por la cintura, depositando un beso en el cuello del chileno, y le susurró aún con los labios pegados en la piel de su novio.

—Ya no aguanto estar separado de ti, Manu. Intentémoslo.

Manuel se sonrojó mucho más al escuchar lo dicho por el peruano. Estaba feliz. Su pecho quería explotar por tanta felicidad. Abrazó a Miguel con fuerza y se quedó en silencio, disfrutando de los besos cariñosos que le daba el peruano.

— ¿Y-y bien? —preguntó Miguel muy nervioso, separándose del chileno. Aún quedaba la posibilidad del malévolo "no".

—Yo... —Manuel juntó todo el valor que tenía para decir lo que sentía—, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas de aquí...

— ¿Eso es un sí?

—Sí.

— ¡Manu! —exclamó el peruano, lanzándose sobre el chileno y besándolo con cariño.

Manuel respondió gustosamente el beso. Todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que creyó. Miguel no le terminó y le pidió que vivieran juntos. Ya no tendrían que estar separados por mucho tiempo, y eso le encantaba. Muchas noches Manuel sólo deseaba sentir las manos de Miguel sobre su piel, pero el peruano no estaba allí para hacerlo. Desde ese momento, Miguel estaría todo el tiempo a su lado... Tal vez podría llegar a ser un poco molesto el asunto de la convivencia.

Por la noche, se metieron juntos a la cama y se abrigaron con abrazos. No tuvieron sexo, sólo permanecieron juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

— ¿Manu, por qué lloraste?

—Por nada...

—Manu...

—Pensé que me terminarías.

— ¡Qué gracioso! —Exclamó Miguel, acompañando lo dicho de una carcajada y recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del chileno—. Es que yo creí que tú no aceptarías mi propuesta. Estaba nervioso...

Manuel lo calló besándolo con dulzura, enredando suavemente sus dedos en el cabello negro del peruano, tratando de demostrarle con aquel beso lo mucho que lo amaba. Durmieron juntos aquella noche. Miguel yacía con los ojos cerrados, enredado entre los brazos de Manuel, reposando su rostro en el pecho del chileno, inhalando el aroma de su novio y soñando con una vida junto a Manuel. En el sueño Miguel volvía a estar nervioso, pero esta vez le pedía a Manu que se casara con él, recibiendo un beso y el tan ansiado "sí". El peruano no podría saber que ese sueño se haría realidad después de tres años de convivencia.

* * *

¡Viva el PeChi!


	3. Bailando

¡Hola!

¡Este es el tercer fic de los siete que escribiré!

Hetalia (Himaruya Hidekaz) y Latin Hetalia (Comunidad y respectivos creadores) no me pertenecen. Sólo soy dueña de la trama de los mini fics.

* * *

La estaba pasando muy bien. Las luces, la música, los amigos, el alcohol... Todo eso hacía que se moviera con emoción al ritmo de la música. Martín había tenido una buena idea al planearle su despedida de soltero en aquella discoteca. Sólo le faltaba algo... Cansado de bailar, se alejó disimuladamente de su grupo de amigos para buscar el bar con la mirada. Caminó hacia el barman y le pidió un pisco sour. Mientras esperaba que le sirvieran lo pedido, Miguel ladeó la cabeza, encontrándose con un muchacho que parecía ser de su misma edad. El otro joven lucía algo aburrido, y parecía que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Miguel.

—Hola, ¿vienes a menudo por aquí? —Le preguntó Miguel con una sonrisa coqueta, ganándose una mirada llena de sorpresa y confusión por parte del otro muchacho—. Soy Miguel, ¿y tú?

— ¿Estás borracho?

—Sólo tomé un poco... ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

—No.

—Ya veo, eres una persona de pocas palabras.

—Manuel.

— ¿Tu nombre? —le preguntó Miguel, riendo al darse cuenta de lo tonto que había sido su pregunta. Era obvio que ese era su nombre—. ¿Quieres bailar, Manuel?

—No me gusta bailar.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Te divertirás!

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Miguel agarró la mano de Manuel y lo arrastró hasta el centro de la pista de baile. Manuel, por su parte, tenía el ceño fruncido pero no se opuso, tal vez sería un poco divertido el bailar con Miguel. Manuel se sonrojó levemente cuando Miguel lo tomó de la cintura con total confianza y lo pegó más a su cuerpo.

—Eres chileno —comentó Miguel, sin despegar ni una sola vez la mirada de los hermosos ojos del chileno.

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

—No, para nada. Mi novio es chileno.

— ¿Tienes novio y me estás coqueteando tan descaradamente?

—No seas aguafiestas, Manuel. Hoy es mi despedida de soltero. Además... —Miguel agarró con mayor firmeza la cintura del chileno y sonrió pícaramente—, sólo estamos bailando.

Manuel quería protestar, pero que Miguel tomara su cuerpo y lo guiara al ritmo de la música, le causaba un sentimiento placentero en el cuerpo. Manuel rogaba al cielo que la poca iluminación ocultara su sonrojo, pero Miguel no dejaba de mirarlo embobado, así que aquello era muy difícil de disimular. La canción, que era muy sensual, motivaba a Miguel a acercar su rostro a la mejilla del chileno, acariciándolo con la punta de la nariz, y depositándole un beso en la piel cuando vio que Manuel se sonrojaba aún más.

— ¿Sabes?, si te hubiera conocido antes... me casaba contigo -le susurró Miguel al oído, mordisqueando la oreja del chileno.

El chileno tembló ligeramente ante el gesto de Miguel, pero no se quejó. Al contrario, Manuel ladeó ligeramente su cabeza para besarlo con pasión, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la cavidad del otro, saboreando el sabor del licor de su boca. Dejaron a un lado el tema del baile, pues se dedicaron a besarse y acariciarse con lujuria. Miguel deslizaba su pulgar por la mejilla del chileno con cariño y la otra mano la bajó hasta el trasero de Manuel. El chileno se separó de Miguel para sonreírle socarronamente.

—Yo igual iba a dejar a mi pareja... sin tener la necesidad de conocerte, Migue.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Miguel lo soltó rápidamente, mirándolo muy dolido.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué te alteras, weón? —pregunta el chileno, acompañando lo dicho por una sonrisa malévola.

— ¡Ya se acabó la broma, Manu! ¡¿En serio ibas a dejarme?!

—Sólo te seguí el juego, po. Tú comenzaste, no te quejes... -dicho esto, Manuel se acercó al bar y tomó su abrigo—. Sólo no te trasnoches ni te acuestes con putas.

—Manu, me asustaste. Pensé..., pensé que ibas a cancelar nuestra boda.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Siempre vienes a lugares como estos y coqueteas con chicos como lo hiciste conmigo?

—No, tú eres el primero y único.

—Sí, claro...

Miguel sonrió al darse cuenta de los celos del chileno. ¿Acaso estaba celoso de él mismo? ¡Su chileno era único! Miguel lo tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos y lo besó con dulzura, amando cada segundo el contacto entre sus labios.

—Manu, vamos a casa... —susurró Miguel, con lo labios rozando los de Manuel.

— ¿No te estabas divirtiendo aquí?

—Me divertí mucho más cuando te vi, Manu... Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? No quisiste venir cuando te pregunté.

El chileno bajó la mirada nerviosamente. La verdad era que Manuel pensó, por un pequeño momento, que Miguel se acostaría con medio mundo en la noche antes de su boda. Sí, sus celos fueron más fuertes y lo llevaron a un lugar que desagradaba por completo. Aunque eso no se lo diría a Miguel…

—Me aburrí...

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonces vayámonos a aburrirnos juntos —dijo Miguel, tomando la mano de Manuel y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

—No, Migue... —le respondió el chileno, suspirando—. No quiero arruinarte la fiesta.

—Manu..., vamos a casa —Migue se acercó al oído del chileno y le susurró—. Se me ocurre algo que sólo quiero hacer contigo y que es mucho más divertido que esta despedida.

Miguel sonrió satisfecho al ver un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas del chileno, y soltó una carcajada cuando Manu lo arrastró fuera de la discoteca. Al parecer, Manu también quería pasar su última noche de soltero junto a Migue. Caminaron de la mano por las calles de Buenos Aires rumbo al departamento que compraron, sonriendo al saber que en algunas horas, finalmente, se casarían.

* * *

¡Viva el PeChi!


	4. Guerra

¡Hola!

¡Este es el cuarto fic! ¡Ya me falta tan poco! Bueno, como estoy escribiendo sobre Perú y Chile, no podía faltar alguna alusión a la Guerra del Pacífico. Será contado desde el aspecto romántico, teniendo en cuenta el sentimiento de odio que pudieron haber sentido durante y después de la guerra.

Hetalia (Himaruya Hidekaz) y Latin Hetalia (Comunidad y respectivos autores) no me pertenecen. Sólo soy dueña de la trama.

* * *

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y sus labios se moldeaban en una mueca de enfado. Manuel González, también conocido como Chile, caminaba a pasos agigantados por la Casa de Pizarro. Estaba allí disfrazado, pero no para atacar el lugar, sino para hablar con la representación personificada de Perú. El tan sólo pensar en aquella nación hacía que su enojo y tristeza aumentaran, al punto de ya no querer caminar más y llorar en medio de uno de los pasadizos.

Manuel se sobresaltó cuando alguien tocó su hombro. Estaría en serios problemas si descubrían quién era, debido a la pésima relación que tenían los países de Perú y Chile en esos momentos. Pero sus nervios desaparecieron cuando vio los ojos curiosos de Miguel tiñéndose con pena al darse cuenta de quien estaba frente a él.

—Manuel…, vamos a hablar a otro lado.

Chile no dijo nada, sólo lo siguió mientras secaba rápidamente sus lágrimas. No tenía tampoco mucho que decirle. Ya todo había quedado muy claro cuando Perú se puso del lado de Bolivia.

Caminaron por algunos minutos por aquella casa en donde vivieron juntos por un tiempo en algún momento de su historia, llegando por fin al cuarto de Perú. Miguel le abrió la puerta con cuidado, vigilando que nadie más lo viera, y al entrar la aseguró para que nadie pudiera ingresar.

—Manuel, yo…

—Sólo vine para terminar nuestra relación formalmente, Perú —decía Manuel, sin mirar a los ojos al peruano. Era muy doloroso para el chileno.

—No, Manu, por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

—No es necesario que lo digas. Decidiste apoyar a tu hermano menor y me dejaste a mí de lado…

Manuel no aguantó más y lloró frente a Miguel. ¡No era justo! Chile no entendía por qué Perú apoyaba con tanto empeño a Bolivia. ¡Él era su novio, no Julio! Sabía que era egoísta pedirle que escogiera entre los dos, entre Julio y Manuel, pero en una situación tan horrible como lo es escoger un bando en la guerra… Miguel no lo había escogido a él.

—Tú no me escogiste, Miguel.

— ¡No es como si yo pudiera decidir, Manuel! ¡Tú sabes como son estas cosas! —dijo Miguel, tomando las manos del chileno entre las suyas—. Chile, mi Manuel, no me dejes… por favor.

— ¿Estás diciendo que quieres continuar con nuestra relación… aunque peleemos en guerra? Sabes que mi problema era con Bolivia, y tú te metiste… Ahora mi problema más grande es contigo —Manuel cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación cálida que le ofrecían las manos de Miguel—. Y no voy a parar hasta ganarles la guerra o hasta que mi jefe me lo ordene, Miguel. No importa cuanto te ame.

—Sí, Manuel. Quiero seguir contigo aunque la guerra nos separe. Y sé las cosas que tendrás que hacer, así cómo sé las cosas que yo tendré que hacer. Sólo… —Miguel acercó su rostro al del chileno y le susurró unas palabras antes de besarlo—, no me dejes.

Manuel llevó sus manos a la cara del peruano, acariciándolo con ternura, mientras que Miguel aumentaba la intensidad del beso. Pasando de un tierno beso a uno en el que sus gemidos eran callados por los labios del otro. Terminaron en la cama del peruano entre caricias y besos, entre mordidas y roces, entre gemidos y gritos.

Miguel se posicionó sobre Manuel, mordiéndole y lamiéndole el cuello, separando las piernas del chileno con su rodilla. No aguantaba más. Si iba a estar separado de Manuel por un tiempo, necesitaba impregnarse el aroma de su pareja en la piel y marcar al chileno como suyo para que nadie, más que él, pudiera tocarlo. Manuel era suyo, sólo suyo.

* * *

La tarde era gris y la lluvia le daba un aspecto mucho más lúgubre. Pasaron algunos años, la guerra ya estaba por acabar. Miguel ya estaba demasiado herido como para seguir luchando… o al menos eso era lo que decía Miguel Iglesias, su jefe, pues Miguel quería pelear hasta quedar sin piernas y brazos.

Manuel yacía sobre él, apuntándole con un arma en la cabeza. El chileno lucía totalmente serio, aunque aquella "seriedad" en realidad escondía el dolor de haber perdido aquello que amó tanto. No tenía que ser adivino para saber que Miguel lo odiaba. Sólo debía ver en sus ojos para comprender que el odio que Perú sentía por Chile era inmenso. Miguel no lo miraba, no quería darle el gusto de verlo a los ojos luciendo tan derrotado.

—Esto está a punto de acabar. Ya no tenemos que seguir luchando más, Perú.

— ¿Pero qué dices? —Soltó Miguel, sonriendo con enfado—. Esta guerra nunca va ha ser olvidada por los peruanos… Yo haré que eso no suceda.

Manuel se levantó, dejando libre a un muy mal herido Miguel, y sin soltar palabra alguna le dio la espalda, totalmente preparado para las palabras hirientes que el peruano tuviera que decirle.

—Finalmente lo lograste —dijo Perú, hablando con amargura, soltando cada una de las palabras que había escuchado de sus jefes. Sí, "jefes", pues Miguel había tenido muchos presidentes durante la guerra—. Finalmente lograste destruirme. ¿Eso era lo querías, no? Tú no querías sólo ganar la guerra, Manuel. Tú querías demostrar que eres más fuerte que yo.

—Y lo soy… —respondió Chile, mordiéndose el labio para no llorar frente al peruano—. Miguel, ¿te acuerdas de las cosas que me dijiste antes de empezar la guerra?

— ¿Yo? Yo ya no recuerdo nada, Chile… Para mí tú siempre serás el país a quien yo más odie.

Dicho esto, Miguel regresó a Lima con mucho esfuerzo, no sólo por su estado físico sino por su estado anímico. Le había dicho cosas horribles a Manuel, y lo sabía. Por supuesto que recordaba aquella promesa que le hizo al chileno, pero no podía ignorar el odio de su pueblo. Este era inmenso. Tan grande que lo influenciaba. Llegó a Palacio de Gobierno aún con las heridas abiertas y sangrantes. Su jefe quiso ayudarlo, pero Miguel pasó de largo porque sabía que estaría mal si le partía la cara a golpes.

Llegó a su habitación, sentándose en una esquina y escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. Recordaba a la perfección la última vez que estuvo allí con Manuel. Aquella noche fue, quizás, la más feliz de su vida. Estar al lado de la persona que amaba no tenía precio. Miguel sólo esperaba que Manuel algún día pudiera perdonarlo, así como también deseaba que el enojo que sentía por el chileno disminuyera. No importaba que tan enfadado estuviera con Chile, a pesar de todo, el amor que sentía por Manuel era mucho más grande que el otro sentimiento.

* * *

Bien, lo admitía, se le había hecho tarde, pero esa no era excusa para que Manuel lo estuviera mirando tan enfadado. Sólo había llegado una hora tarde. Por su parte, el chileno se había tranquilizado al ver que Miguel acababa de llegar pues pensó que no asistiría. Ambas naciones estaban intentando retomar su relación, y en realidad no era muy complicado, ya que nunca dejaron de amarse. Lo difícil fue admitirlo.

Miguel supuestamente le había guardado rencor por el asunto de la guerra y Manuel odiaba a cualquiera que lo odiara. Después de muchas décadas de amistad entre los dos países, ambos terminaron ebrios en una fiesta en casa de Ecuador, confesándose sus sentimientos cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

Miguel se acercó a Manuel y le levantó el mentón con el dedo índice para depositar en sus labios un beso apasionado. Dejaron de lado la comida, que yacía intacta sobre la mesa, y se dirigieron hasta la cama, sumergiendo entre las sábanas y enredándose entre sus cuerpos.

La Guerra del Pacífico les había enseñado que no importaba que tan molestos pudieran estar en el momento. Al final siempre terminarían refugiándose en el calor que brindaban los brazos del otro y susurrando palabras de amor en sus bocas.

* * *

¡Y eso fue todo!

Debo admitir que me causó tristeza escribir este capítulo… Sí, es un momento dramático en la historia de estos dos.

*Palacio de Gobierno y La Caza de Pizarro son el mismo lugar.

¡Viva el PeChi!


	5. Adicción

Hetalia (Himaruya Hidekaz) y Latin Hetalia (Comunidad y respectivos autores) no me pertenecen. Yo sólo soy dueña de la trama del fic.

* * *

Miguel arrugaba la nariz al sentir aquel desagradable olor en el aire. Había abierto las ventanas y echado aromatizante en todo el departamento, pero el humo seguía llenando sus pulmones. Miguel realmente odiaba el humo del cigarrillo. Le había dicho miles de veces a Manuel que no fumara, que era malo para su salud, pero el chileno con lo que terco es, siguió fumando. Obteniendo como resultado un Miguel a punto de saltar por la ventana para acabar con su sufrimiento.

—Ya no exageres, Migue —dijo Manuel, al ver que su novio estaba con un pie fuera del edificio—. No juegues cerca de la ventana, weón.

— ¡Igual moriré si respiro ese aire tóxico, Manu!

Ante esto, el chileno le mandó una mirada sarcástica a Miguel y llevó nuevamente el cigarro a sus labios. Miguel odiaba a ese cigarro, no sólo porque detestaba el humo, sino porque compartía los labios de Manuel con cada uno de los cigarrillos que fumaba. Sin realmente pensar en las cosas que hacía, Miguel corrió hacia Manuel y le quitó el cigarrillo de los dedos.

—No jodas, Miguel. Dámelo.

— ¡No!

—Migue… —Manuel se levantó para mirar directo a los ojos del peruano, pero Miguel se había escondido detrás del sofá—, dame el puto cigarrillo.

Miguel se levanta rápidamente y se acerca a la mesa de centro para llegar al cenicero y apagar, por fin, aquel "artefacto del demonio". El peruano hizo todo eso en un lapso de tres segundos ante la mirada atónita del chileno. Manuel estaba molesto, pero prefirió no discutir y sacar otro cigarro de la cajetilla.

— ¿¡Tienes más?!

—Sí.

— ¡Manu!

— ¿Qué?

—Deja de fumar.

—No.

— ¡Manu!

— ¿Qué? —soltó Manuel, sonriendo socarronamente.

Manuel regresó al sofá con tranquilidad para seguir con su lectura mientras fumaba. No quería ser fastidiado, así que le lanzó una mirada asesina al peruano antes de fijar sus ojos en las letras de aquel libro. Miguel, por su parte, pensaba en un mejor plan para que Manuel dejara la costumbre de fumar. No se le ocurría nada… Hasta que recordó algo que Manuel le había dicho la noche anterior.

Miguel se acercó lentamente al chileno, sentándose a su costado sin mostrarse fastidiado por el aroma mortífero del cigarro. Manuel sólo enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo palabra alguna. De un momento a otro, Miguel había lanzado el libro de su novio al suelo y se posicionó sobre Manuel. El peruano no quitaba los ojos de los labios del chileno, y aprovechó que el cigarrillo no estuviera en su boca para besar a Manuel.

El chileno sostuvo el cigarro con una mano y rodeó la cintura de Miguel con su otro brazo. Miguel lo besaba con desesperación, moviendo sus labios a un perfecto ritmo, en una sincronía armoniosa con los de Manuel. El peruano delineó los labios de Manu con la lengua, pidiendo permiso para ingresarla en la cavidad del chileno, saboreando el sabor característico del cigarrillo.

El beso fue aumentando de intensidad, pues Miguel deslizaba sus manos por el pecho del mayor, estremeciendo al chileno. Para Manuel el beso resultaba muy excitante. Succionaba el cuello de Miguel, marcándolo como suyo para que nadie más quisiera tocarlo. Especialmente cierto ecuatoriano que parecía estar encantado con su Miguel.

—Manu… —le susurró sensualmente al oído, para luego mordisquear aquella zona—, hazme tuyo.

Manuel quiso levantarlo para llevarlo a la cama y hacerle de todo, pero el molesto cigarrillo en su mano se lo impedía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chileno apagó el cigarro, para luego cargar a Miguel y tumbarlo con algo de fuerza sobre la cama. Miguel lo miraba excitado y feliz. No sólo porque tendría sexo con Manuel, sino por que su chileno se deshizo por fin del cigarrillo por su propia voluntad.

Estaba mal chantajear a tu pareja con sexo, pero era la única opción que le quedaba. Además… Manuel no parecía molesto. ¡Al contrario! "Manuel estará feliz con dejarme en silla de ruedas", pensaba el peruano, siendo embestido en una de las estocadas de su novio. Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, todo el departamento, y tal vez todo el edificio, pero no les interesaba.

Miguel y Manuel se corrieron al mismo tiempo, gritando el nombre del otro al llegar al clímax. El chileno se tumbó sobre Miguel, sin salir de él, y lo llenó de besos como muy pocas veces hacía. El peruano sonrió triunfante entre los besos recibidos y se atrevió al recordarle cierto asunto.

—Manu, ayer me dijiste que mis besos eran adictivos.

—Y lo son —respondió el chileno, volviendo a besar los labios de Miguel.

— ¿Y a qué eres más adicto: al cigarrillo o a mí? —le preguntó Miguel, dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Al cigarro —contestó Manuel, riendo al ver el enojo en el rostro del peruano—. Soy adicto a ti, Migue.

—Que bueno que yo sea tú única adicción, Manu. Porque tú eres la mía.

Manuel volvió a besar a Miguel antes de separarse del peruano, dejándole un sentimiento extraño en el trasero. El chileno se echó a su costado y se cubrió a sí mismo y al peruano con una sábana que encontró por allí, durmiendo al instante en el que Miguel buscó su cuerpo para dormir refugiado en él.

Manuel era adicto a Miguel y Miguel era adicto a Manuel. Lo mejor de esta adicción es que ninguno de ellos quería dejarla.


	6. Y así empezó todo

Hetalia (Himaruya Hidekaz) y Latin Hetalia (Comunidad y respectivos autores) no me pertenecen. Sólo soy dueña de la trama del fic.

* * *

Miguel y Manuel eran completamente distintos. Por un lado, Miguel siempre conversaba alegremente con todos los de la clase, siempre tenía algún chiste en la punta de la lengua. Manuel prefería quedarse callado y concentrarse en un buen libro, sin prestar atención a los molestos gritos de júbilo del peruano. Ni Miguel ni Manuel hablaban entre ellos.

Miguel intentó hablarle una vez, fracasando totalmente cuando Manuel le preguntó si sabía el nombre del autor del libro que estaba leyendo. En ese momento, Miguel creyó que Manuel era un presumido, y prefirió ignorarlo. Y Manuel…, él sólo pensaba que Miguel era insoportable y también prefirió ignorarlo. Pasaron así muchos años en la escuela, sin dirigirse la palabra a menos que fuera totalmente necesario.

Fue en su último año en el que volvieron a hablar, y no fue realmente una conversación normal. Al menos no para ellos. No después de lo sucedido.

El incidente surgió por un comentario de Martín, el mejor amigo de Miguel. Ya casi todos los alumnos habían abandonado el salón de clases, sólo quedaban Manuel y el libro que leía. "A que no podés darle un beso a Manu", le dijo Martín a Miguel, en medio de un juego tonto entre ellos. Miguel lo miró con sorpresa, pero prometió que lo haría sólo porque el argentino lo retó.

Y allí se encontraba, parado frente a Manuel y su poemario de Neruda. El nerviosismo del peruano era notable, contrastando con el aburrimiento perfectamente visible en el rostro del chileno. Manuel lo veía con la ceja levantada, buscando la manera más apropiada de decirle "Lárgate". No, no encontraba ninguna. El peruano lo hacía enojar con sus usuales sonrisas. No había forma de ser hipócrita con él y sonreírle mientras le pedía amablemente que se retirara. Así que Manuel se quedó callado, observando con detenimiento todos los movimientos que indicaban el nerviosismo del peruano.

—Ma-manuel… —empieza a decir Miguel, luchando por hacer lo que le dijo a Martín que haría. Lamentablemente, sus nervios no le dejaban pensar.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo…

Manuel se aburrió de esperar la respuesta del peruano y volvió a fijar su mirada en su lectura. Le parecía muy divertido ver a Miguel tan nervioso. "Era lindo", pensó Manuel, atribuyendo aquel pensamiento a la poesía de Neruda. El peruano se sobresaltó un poco al ver que Manuel ya no lo miraba. ¡Tenía que hacerlo ya! Sin perder más tiempo, Miguel se acercó a Manuel, llevó su mano al mentón de éste y cortó la distancia que los mantenía alejados con un beso.

Aquel beso sólo duró unos segundos, y al separarse sus miradas chocaron. Ambas con diferentes sentimientos en ellas. La de Miguel expresaba miedo y confusión. La de Manuel, sorpresa y nerviosismo. Se miraron por unos segundos, sin hablar, tratando de leerse mutuamente. No sabían qué fue lo que les pasó, pero en cuestión de segundos, Manuel y Miguel ya se habían acercado nuevamente, besándose esta vez con mucha más pasión.

Miguel se inclinaba sobre el escritorio del chileno, siendo sujetado de la nuca por Manuel. Sus labios se movían a un ritmo casi placentero y con una sincronía excitante. Segundos después, sus lenguas se atacaban mutuamente, aumentando la pasión en aquel beso. Las manos del peruano no podían permanecer quietas, pues ellas se enredaban en los cabellos castaños de Manuel.

Ese beso era extraño para Manuel por la persona con la que lo compartía. ¿Miguel? ¿En serio? El chileno siempre había pensado en él como el payaso de la clase, y no era porque Manuel siempre pensara en él. Miguel siempre estaba rodeado de amigos que le sonreían y él sonreía para ellos, y Manuel no sabía eso por haberlo estado observando todo el tiempo... Bien, lo admitía, estaba muy pendiente del peruano. "¿Esto es normal?", pensó Manuel, llevando sus manos a la camisa del peruano, sintiendo la piel bajo esa delgada capa de tela. Y después de pensar por tres segundos, Manuel concluyó con un "no importa" claro y conciso.

El beso hubiera ido más allá de un beso, sino fuera por las voces que venían del pasillo. Miguel y Manuel se separaron de golpe, observando a los recién llegados completamente sonrojados. Ni el argentino ni Sebastián habían visto "el intercambio de fluidos" entre el peruano y el chileno, y si Manuel y Miguel estaban seguros de ello era porque Martín no les estaba jodiendo la vida respecto al beso.

—Che, Migue, ¿ya no te habías ido?

—Ah, sí, ol-olvidé un libro… —Miguel buscó desesperadamente con la mirada algún libro que pudiera servirle de coartada, tomando finalmente el del chileno—. ¡Aquí está!

Miguel no le dio tiempo al argentino para que preguntara sobre su repentino gusto por la poesía chilena, él sólo salió del salón y caminó lo más rápido que pudo con el libro entre sus brazos. A Martín no le costó mucho alcanzarlo, caminando a su lado y en silencio por unos minutos. Silencio que fue terminado por Miguel.

— ¿Y Sebas?

—Está buscando a Dani.

— ¿Y tú por qué no estás con él?

—Porque vos parecías tener algo raro —soltó Tincho, tomando el poemario entre sus manos y ojeándolo rápidamente.

—Tincho, no debería preocuparte por mí. Estoy bien.

— ¿Besaste a Manu? —Dijo Martín de la nada, logrando que Miguel detuviera su caminata—. Es lo que único que se me ocurre al ver cómo estás. ¿Y bien? ¿Lo besaste?

Miguel permaneció callado. Antes de aquel beso, a Miguel no le hubiera importado que toda la escuela se enterara de aquello, pero al besar a Manuel, notó que quería que ese fuera un secreto que compartieran sólo él y Manuel. No se avergonzaba de haberlo besado porque no le importaba lo que pudieran pensar los demás de él. Después de aquel beso, sólo le importaba lo que Manuel pudiera pensar de él. Sabía que era algo infantil sentir algo tan especial por alguien a quien sólo había besado una vez, pero… no podía evitarlo. Tal vez… los sentimientos que habían surgido por el chileno estuvieron allí desde mucho antes.

—No, no lo besé.

Aquel encuentro cercano entre Migue y Manu sería sólo el primero de toda una larga vida de besos y caricias, de amor y discusiones tontas y graciosas, de pisco peruano y pisco chileno, de pasión y lujuria. Y así empezó todo.


	7. Anillo

¡Hola!

He fallado rotundamente con mi reto autoimpuesto de publicar a diario… No hay excusa que valga. Este es el último capítulo de este fic. Espero que les guste, así como también espero haber contribuido un poquito con esta hermosa pareja.

Hetalia (Himaruya Hidekaz) y Latin Hetalia (Comunidad y respectivos autores) no me pertencen.

* * *

Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Sé que probablemente creerás que estoy loco. Es probable que lo esté, pero estoy loco de amor por ti. Manuel, hemos salido por casi cinco años, llevamos tres años de convivencia, y… creo estar listo para dar el siguiente paso. No, definitivamente estoy listo.

Te veo entrar con el ceño fruncido. Sé por qué estás enfadado, pero eres tan orgulloso que probablemente no me lo dirás. ¿Estás enfadado por haber despertado sin mí a tu lado, verdad? Lo siento, amor, pero debía preparar una gran sorpresa. Sabes que te amo y que me encanta dormir todas las noches a tu lado. Te sientas junto a mí y bebes de la taza de café que dejé para ti. Había más comida a tu lado, pero no querías ni siquiera mirarla. Realmente estabas enfadado, y yo sólo podía pensar que te veías muy adorable.

—¿En dónde estabas? —me preguntas, frunciendo más el entrecejo. Pude notar un leve sonrojo surcando tus mejillas.

—Por ahí… Tenía algo importante que hacer.

—¿Hoy?

—Sí, pero tengo el resto del día libre por si me necesitas.

—¿Y por qué te necesitaría justamente hoy?

—No lo sé —respondí entre risas.

Con esa respuesta logré que te enfadaras más. Realmente lo siento, pero todo era parte de tu sorpresa. Siendo sinceros, yo también hubiera estado enfadado si tú no hubieras despertado junto a mí el día de mi cumpleaños. Noto que dejas la taza de café a un lado y te levantas sin dedicarme si quiera una mirada de enojo. Al parecer te decepcioné, ¿no? Mis ojos te siguen hasta la puerta, y me sobresalto con el golpe seco de esta al cerrarse con furia. No hago más que suspirar y rogar para que accedas a salir conmigo en la noche. Y es que te conozco, amor. Sé que cuando estás demasiado molesto conmigo no me diriges ni una sola palabra. Espero que en esta noche todo sea diferente.

Ya han pasado cuatro horas y tú no vuelves. Me hubiera asustado de no ser por la llamada que recibí de Martín. Así que estabas con él. Sé que Tincho es mi mejor amigo, pero no puedes imaginar la gran oleada de celos que queman mi interior cuando te imagino riendo junto a él. Cuando te imagino mostrándole una sonrisa que no quisiste ofrecérmela a mí. Odio que me hagas desear gritarle a mi mejor amigo… odio que te vayas con él. Te amo tanto por hacerme sentir tan enamorado.

Me dedico a esperarte con el anillo en mi bolsillo, esperando que aquella preciada joya pueda vestir tu dedo esta noche. Ya son las diez de la noche… y no apareces. Decir que no estaba enfadado sería poco, estaba furioso, iracundo, herido… No me queda más que hacer que refugiarme en la comida. Corro a la cocina y preparo diversos platillos para distraerme. Nunca había considerado que cocinar fuera tan aburrido como aquella vez. Por tu culpa, hasta la comida me parecía aburrida. ¿Ves lo que puedes hacer en mí? ¿Ves por qué te necesito tanto?

Faltaba media hora para las doce. Llegas golpeando las paredes, pero no porque fueras violento, sino porque tu cuerpo confundido por el alcohol no podía soportar más tu peso. Te tumbas en el sofá y amenazas con dormirte. Desde la cocina observo todo con un plato de arroz con pollo en mis manos. "Por favor no te duermas" pedí. Gracias a Dios, te caíste del sofá, y despertaste por el golpe con la alfombra. Soltaste un par de maldiciones incoherentes y te quedaste sentado en el suelo. Yo seguía observando todo desde la cocina. ¿Sabes? Te veías realmente adorable. Tus mejillas sonrojadas y el puchero en tu boca por no poder dormir creaban en mí la necesidad de acercarme a ti y abrazarte toda la noche. ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de alguien enamorado?

—Manu, ¿estás bien? —Me acerco tímidamente—. ¿Quieres un poco de café para que se te pase la borrachera?

—¿Sabes qué quiero? —Me replicas enojado, levantándote del suelo con dificultad—. ¡Quiero un novio que realmente me ame!¡Eso quiero!

—Manu, yo te amo.

—¡No es cierto! —Te quedaste callado un segundo porque las lágrimas salían ferozmente de tus ojos. Volviste a hablar cuando yo puse mi mano sobre tu cabello—. ¿Sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños? ¡Hasta el rucio se acordó! ¡Me saludó apenas me vio! ¡Y tú…, tú te olvidaste!

No soporto más tus palabras, pero no por estar enfadado, sino por el dolor que trasmites con ellas. No aguanto verte sufrir, Manu. Te atraigo hacia mi pecho y acaricio tu mejilla que se teñía aún más de rojo al sentir mi roce. Me encanta que te sonrojes al contacto con mi piel. Acerco mis labios a los tuyos y te beso con ternura, tratando de demostrarte lo mucho que te necesito, lo mucho que necesito tu amor.

Al principio te mostrabas reticente a corresponderme en el beso, pero a poco te dejaste llevar, entregándome todo tu ser en aquel contacto. Tus manos alrededor de mi cuello me hacen sentir que tú también me necesitas. Tu respiración agitada me hace pensar que tú también deseas fervientemente besarme. Tu mirada llena de deseo me hace saber que tú también me amas.

Al separarnos, logró ver la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. Faltaban dos minutos para las doce. Era ahora o nunca. Ya no importaba aquella reservación perdida en el restaurante elegante al que siempre quisiste ir o la otra reservación en un hermoso hotel frente al mar. Yo sólo quiero que me des el "sí" el día de tu cumpleaños.

—Manu… —Trato de decir, con la voz agitada por el beso recién dado.

Tú levantas tu mirada, pues tenías tus labios pegados a mi cuello. Lucías algo enfadado por haber sido interrumpido, y cuando notaste que yo me quedé unos segundos observándote, volviste a lamerme el cuello. Sabes que ese es mi punto sensible… Luché con todas mis fuerzas contra el deseo de hacerte mío y te agarré firmemente de los hombros. Pude ver algo de sorpresa y fastidio en tu rostro.

—¿En serio no quieres, Miguel? —Me preguntaste, luciendo molesto. Bueno, lo comprendo, estabas caliente.

—Manu, amor,…

Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo te llevo hasta la cama. Me fue muy fácil cargarte por tu estado de ebriedad y por tu peso. Eres tan delgado… Al caer en el colchón te recuestas, esperando a que yo vaya por ti y que te haga mío, pero te reincorporas cuando me ves arrodillado. Podría escribir un poema sobre la hermosa confusión de tu rostro…, bueno, si me gustara escribir ese tipo de cosas. Creo que eso se te da muy bien a ti. Soy como un niño en navidad cuando leo cada poema que me escribes.

—¿Qué haces, weón?

—Manu, feliz cumpleaños, amor —Saco el anillo de mi bolsillo. Lo había sacado de la caja cuando te desapareciste. Necesitaba tocarlo para darme fuerzas—, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Sé que no debería preguntarte algo tan importante cuando estás ebrio, pero queda un minuto antes de las doce. La pedida de mano no salió cómo lo planeé, pero al menos quería pedirte matrimonio el día de tu cumpleaños. Al menos eso no podía fallar.

Tus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Al parecer no te lo esperabas. Yo permanezco arrodillado delante de ti. Manu, realmente te amo, pero si pudieras responderme antes de las doce sería muy feliz. Lentamente, una sonrisa empieza a dibujarse en tu hermoso rostro. Siento tu peso sobre mí. Depositas cortos besos en mis labios. ¿Eso era un sí?

—Manu, ¿Eso es un…?

—¡Sí, Migue! ¡Sí me quiero casar contigo! —Me respondiste, sentándote sobre mí y extendiendo tu mano para que te pusiera la sortija.

La deslicé lentamente por tu dedo, y la admiré cuando su belleza era opacada por la belleza misma de tu dedo usándola. Fui yo esta vez quien se tumbó sobre ti. Tanta felicidad no cabía en mí. Tú me haces feliz, Manu.

Gracias por estar a mi lado. Gracias por ser siempre tú. Gracias… por amarme tanto como yo te amo.


End file.
